Whose line Inuyasha style
by AnimeGurlSuki-Chan
Summary: It is like whose line.... but with Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Whose Line is it Anyway Episode 1**

"Welcome to whose line is it any way. Where everything is made up and the points don't matter. Yep they don't matter like Kagome screaming for help if she was burning alive. Let's meet our guests. First up you can't shake him off your tail…… Miroku. Never leave him in a room alone….. Inuyasha. Can't anyone restrain him…… Sesshomaru. Never ask for directions from…… Sango! Hi I'm your host Shippo and welcome to whose line!" Yelled Shippo.

"Ok our first game will be Questions only. The theme is two writers are fighting over the last computer in a store." Said Shippo. "Go!"

"Are you sure you want this computer?" said Miroku.

"Why do you ask?" asked Sango.

"Because….. crud!" said Miroku.

"Buzz" Shippo pressed the buzzer.

"What type of writer are you?" asked Inuyasha

"Why do you ask?" asked Sango.

"Do you like this type of computer?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why do you ask?" asked Sango.

"Why do you care?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why……. Dang!" said Sango.

"Buzz" Shippo pressed the buzzer.

"Why are you here?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Why are you alive?" asked Inuyasha.

"How did you become a writer?" asked Sesshmaru.

"How come……. Darn you!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Buzz buzz buzz." Shippo pressed the buzzer. "Ok that's it now for a commercial"

Mercial

"Shrimp cola that's its name it will burn all the brain cells out your brain." Yelled the singers.

"Hey mom im thirsty!" yelled the child actor.

"Here drink some Shrimp Cola!" answered the female actor.

"Can't I just have water?" asked the child actor.

"No! Here you go" said the female actor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the child actor.

"Shrimp cola that's its name it will all burn the brain cells out brain Ya!" yelled the singers.

Show

"Welcome back!" yelled Shippo. "Our next game is next line please. The ones who are going to play are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Let's play! Here are your lines on the paper. The theme is Inuyasha is a vet and Sesshomaru is the assistant."

"You are one crappie Vet!" said Sesshomaru. "You the patients always say He digs into his pocket which he really doesn't have but we will look over that…. Anywho he pulls out a little piece of paper and reads it out loud OMG your butt looks big."

"…………" Inuyasha stood there in slience.

"Yep that is what they all say." Said Sesshomaru.

"Well you know what the say about the assistant well they all say again digging in the imagery pocket You have really hairy eyebrows." Said Inuyasha.

"Why you I challenge you to a fight like they always say pulls paper out of pocket Your forehead is big" said sesshomaru.

"What! Why I ought ta………" replied Inuyasha.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahaha." Laughed Sesshomaru.

"Why I ought to...pulls paper out of pocket well you have big juicy lips………." Said Inuyasha.

"Wha?" said Sesshomaru

"Yes now you kno……" said Inuyasha.

"Do you want to die you little ba…" yelled Sesshomaru.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Shippo pressed the buzzer. "ok kiddies let's keep this pg kk."

"Ok now for a break then more whose line" Yelled Shippo.

mercial

"Diet shrimp cola that's its name it will burn all the muscles out your body" yelled the singers.

"Hey mom I'm thirsty" yelled the child actor who I am giving a name and it will be Bill.

"Here drink this diet shrimp cola" answered the female actor who is now called Victoria.

"Can't I just have some juice?" asked Bill.

"NO! Now drink up!" answered Victoria.

"ok……ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" gets all muscles burned in body.

"Diet shrimp cola that's its name it will burn all the muscles out your body Yeah!" yelled the singers.

Show

"Welcome back now we are gona choose our winner…. Sango! Now we are going to play blind date. I'm going to play the guest and these three have cards of people I have to identify." Said Shippo

"Let's play!" yelled Sango.

"Ok contestant number one" said Shippo.

"Yes." Said Miroku.

"If we were to go on a date where would we go?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know…… come along children let's all not fight over this ok." Replied Miroku.

"Ok…….. how about you number two." Said Shippo

"Why would I go on a date with you? I have to find Heero? runs off like a classic anime girl run. Then runs back on stage and sits down." Inuyasha said as he ran off stage.

"……. Mmmmmmm k" said Shippo. "Number three?"

"it doesn't matter because I still have to train you some more. You are really getting weaker by the minute." Said Sesshomaru.

"ok…….." said Shippo. "If you were and ice cream flavor which made up one would you be?"

"I would be what you call cookin' ice cream." replied Miroku.

"ok…….." said Shippo. "Same one number 2."

"I would be strawberry because I am sweet and cool." Replied Inuyasha.

"Liar" coughed sesshomaru.

"I will call Heero on you!" yelled inuyasha.

"I would like to see you try!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies calm down!" yelled shippo. "There is enough of me to go around!"

"Whatever!" yelled sango. "Times up can you guess who they are?"

"Bachelor number 1 is Chef from South Park. Bachelor number 2 is Relina from Gundam Wing. And number 3 is ………………" said Shippo.

"Need a hint?" asked Sango.

"Yes" said Shippo.

"I'm an old lady always called grandma." Said Sesshomaru.

"Oh! Your Genkai from Yu Yu Hakusho!" yelled Shippo. "Ok that's the show! See ya next time on Whose line is it anyway!"


	2. Chapter 2

Whose line Inuyasha style episode 2

"Hello! Let's introduce our guests!" Yelled Shippo. "The apple doesn't fall far from… Inuyasha! This apple is rotten… Koga! Let's bob for… Miroku! Who doesn't like this pie… Sesshomaru! And I'm your host Shippo let's play Whose Line! Hi this is Whose Line is it anyway a show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. Yep like Inuyasha dating some demon his own age.

"Hey!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Well it is true!" Yelled Koga

"… um… any who the first game of the day is… weird news casters! The anchor is Miroku and the co-anchor is Koga. But Koga you are a happy schoolgirl about to meet her favorite music star. Inuyasha is the sports caster who believes that he is going to win an award for being the best sports caster in the whole world of anime. And last Sesshomaru is the weatherman who doesn't seem to get the hint that the TV monitor is not his girlfriend." Yelled Shippo. "Let's play!"

"Hello and welcome to anime news at 7 on channel 11. I'm So Fresh And So Clean and my partner here is crazy gal. Now on to top news…" Miroku started.

"OMG! OH MY GAWD! IZ THAT WHO I THINK IT IS!" Koga screamed.

"Ow!" said Miroku. "You don't have to yell."

"OMG IT IS THE GORILLAZ! He runs up to four random people in the audience "LIKE CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" He continued to scream.

"ö.0" said the audience members although that is not a word but you know what I mean

"ummmm… Let's go ahead and head over to sports while we get a restraining order for Crazy Gal. Over to you" said Miroku

"Hello I'm Lulufufututu and I'm finally going to get the award I deserve! …. Anywho um well I guess that there are some news things but you can get them off of our imaginary sight not a real site do not try this site at home. Back to my award!" yelled inuyasha.

"Ok enough of him lets go to our weatherman." Miroku interrupted.

"Yes I'm Super Sexy here with my girlfriend Penny Love. Aren't you the prettiest person in the world need I remind you that he is talking to a TV monitor. You know lets go out after this… Why aren't you answering me… well folks I just broke up with Penny Love and there looks like there will be severe thunder showers and a big sigh and depression clouds if it doesn't rain… Wahhh! (He starts crying)" said Sesshomaru.

"Ok we will see you next week on Anime News at 7 on channel 11. Bye everyone!" said Miroku

"But Gorillaz c'mon! You can't restrain me forever!" Yelled Koga.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Shippo ringed the buzzer. "Ok the next game is Unlikely Super Heroes. We are going to start with Inuyasha as Mr. Pie man and the world crisis is there is no more pie around the world take it away."

"Let's see what do we have in the fridge… Oh no there's not any more pie! How is Mr. Pie man supposed to live! I hope my Super friends will come…" said inuyasha.

"Have no fear I'm here!" Said Miroku.

"I'm so glad you are here Roboman!" Yelled inuyasha.

"Yes that is who I am." Miroku said in monotone.

"Ok there is a crisis I did some research and there is no pie anywhere in the world! How am I supposed to live?" Exclaimed Inuy... Err...Mr. Pie man .

"Well you can always…" Miro… Err… Roboman started.

"Hey Yall!" Said Koga.

"Why hello Paula Dean impersonator." Roboman said again I monotone.

"Why yes now once you are all done I'm gona go make you some southern fried chicken and some really buttery sauce!" Said Paula Dean impersonator.

"That sounds good," said Mr. Pie man.

"Howdy!" said Sesshomaru.

"Look who is here ya'll! It is Must imitate a soap opera every 30 seconds." Said Koga.

"How would you guys ever know how I really feel? You never listen to me!" Said Must Imitate A Soap Opera Every 30 Seconds.

"How can you help solve the problem of not having any pie?" said Mr. Pie man

"Well you can always Just ask Paula Dean impersonator make you some or go and change your name to I Love To Watch TV Man." said Must Imitate A Soap Opera Every 30 Seconds.

"Those are good ideas... you know what I think I will change my name to I Love To Watch TV Man." Said the old Mr. Pie man who is now I Love To Watch TV Man.

"Good finally someone actually accepts me for who I am" imitated a soap opera. " I must go… Adieu my friends adieu." Said Must Imitate A Soap Opera Every 30 Seconds. He said as he walked off stage.

"Well ya'll I got to be going I got some more food to deep southern fry bye ya'll!" Said Paula Dean impersonator. He said as he walked off stage.

"Well now you know what you must do… use the force!" Roboman said as he walked off the stage doing the robot.

"Ok now what will I Love To Watch TV Man do now… I know watch some anime!" Said I Love To Watch TV Man.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Shippo rang the buzzer. "Ok now the winner is … all of you and you guys are going to be playing everyone's favorite game… scene from a hat. Now our first scene is Unlikely battle cries."

"I'll hurt you!" Yelled Sesshomaru.

"You have really nice shoes!" Yelled Koga.

"Did I mention I'm fighting-n-tolerant?" Said Miroku.

"Ok now lets do names of anime shows that didn't make the cut" said shippo.

"Susie and her loveable decapitated fingers" said sesshomaru.

"Pen: a story about a pen and a pen in love" said Miroku.

"Sasuke: the other side of naruto" said Inuyasha.

"Ok now lets do things you would never say to your mother" said shippo.

"Mom… I hate you. I have hated you ever since the day you took my little toy poodle away starts to cry " said Koga

"Ok now lets have Funny nicknames" said shippo

" Hi I'm a pimp named slick back" said sesshomaru.

"'Hi slick back'" said Koga who came on with him.

"No No NO! you say the whole thing," replied sesshomaru

"Ok 'a pimp named slick back'" said koga.

"No No the whole thing 'Hi I'm a pimp named slick back' say it with me now…" replied sesshomaru.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Ok that's our show I'll see you next time on whose line!" Yelled shippo.


End file.
